Evaluate the long-term effects of orthodontic treatment on the periodontal tissues, occlusal function, and tempo-mandibular joint. Also, attempt to identify factors related to the original malocclusion, treatment rendered, and post-treatment stability which may have an adverse effect on long-term and health.